I Love You My Lady
by Empv
Summary: Marinette finally puts up all her courage to ask her beloved crush Adrien out to be his girlfriend but would she found out that Adrien is secretly her partner into fighting crime Cat Noir?
1. chapter 1:He Asked!

"Okay ,Alaya I'm going to do it." says Marinette "Yes ,you are girl!" says Alya excited. "Ok." says Marinette as she exhales a little but then freaks out again."I cant do it !.What if he doesn't like me ?or like how the way I dress.?"says Marinette "Girl! Calm down he will like you. I promise ! Your dressing room has 21 versions of your shirt . I only have one of mine." says Alya. Marinette thought about it for a moment then said, "Alright Alya I'll do it ! I will go ask Adrian out." says Marinette . She hugs Alya and whispers to her "You're such a good friend." Alya heard it then put her hands around her back and smiled."Glad to hear that." says Alya ."Now get out there!" shouts Alya pushing Marionette to the gates of the school making her bump into Adrian ,"Oh hey Marinette.", he said "Oh!" went Mairnette as she blushes a little "Hey Adrian" says Marinette "You lookkk lovely I mean handsome I mean..." says Marinette freaking out just a little that she is saying things about Adrian to Adrian. Adrian smiled "Thanks Marinette, for saying I look handsome and lovely today."says Adrian"Heh heh well gotta run." says Marinette as she runs off. When she was gone Plagg appeared next to Adrian"Plagg do you think she's okay?" asked Adrien. "Well I think she likes you like how I like cheese." says Plagg "She likes me?" asked Adrian

Meanwhile...

Marinette was running as fast as she could. When she found a good hiding spot , she knew Adrian won't find her. Then, Tikki appeared out of her bag "Come on Marinette this is your chance." says Tikki "I know but Tikki he is just so cute."says Marinette until she felt somebody behind her so she turned around and there was Adrian,Adrian!" She shouted out in shock "Hey so you like me right?" asked Adrian "What are you talking about?"asked Marinette "You think I'm handsome and lovely?" asked Adrian again "Well...Yes."says Marinette sadly thinking that Adrian might think she is a fool. "Well ,I accept that." says Adrian as he touches her face "Really?" asked Marinette "Yes ,really ,Marinette will you go out with me?" asked Adrian. Marinette was shocked, she can't believe he picked her! After she heard about his break up with Chloe she felt so lucky."Yes!" shouted Marinette as she hugs him Adrian chuckled a little and hugged her back."Glad you accept that." says Adrian.


	2. Chapter 2:Advice

At Marinette's house...

"I don't know ,Tikki !?! I'm Adrien's girlfriend what do I do?" asked Marinette "Well just try being yourself, you are you,Marinette ! I'm pretty sure he likes that." explains Tikki. "Even if I'm just some clumsy girl?" asked Marinette ."Yeah, you are who you are Marinette." said Tikki."Thanks ,Tikki." said Marinette . She opens her hands to give her a hug ..Tikki flew into Marinette's hands for the hug!


	3. Chatper 3:Trying to Tell Father

Adrien looked over from his father's doorway.. Dad was on the computer working as usual. He turns away he let out a sigh, Plagg flew out of his jean pocket,"What's wrong?" he asked."I don't know how to tell my father that I asked Marinette to be my girlfriend. He only knows that after I graduate high school and college ,I'll marry Chloe. I've broken up with Chloe. Now Marinette is my girlfriend.I'm worried that he will not let me marry an ordinary girl instead of a rich girl like Chloe." says Adrien . "I'm sure your Father will be alright with it and you and Marinette will be married. I'm going to marry this block of cheese and we are planning to buy a house together." said Plagg .Adrien responded with a chuckle ,"Plagg you're a silly cat ! I'll help you plan your wedding." laughed Adrien as Plagg flew back into his jean pocket. Adrien heard a sound that means his Dad is off of the computer. Gabriel saw Adrien "Adrien what are you doing outside my office?" He asked as Adrien's eyes met his Dad's eyes he exhaled.


	4. Chapter 4:Bad Conversation

Adrien and his Father stood quietly. Adrien gulped.

Plagg whispered "Play it cool." into Adrien's ear.

Adrien exhaled a little "Father, I have a girlfriend."

"A girlfriend?" asked Gabriel,one eye brow lifted up.

"Yes,a girlfriend." said Adrien.

"Is it that friend,Chloe?" asked Gabriel.

"Well um..." said Adrien nervously."

"It's not Chloe, it's just.." before Adrien could finish his sentence he giggled and blushed."It's Marinette.She is sweet,kind ,and caring. Is it okay if I marry her in the future instead of Chloe?" asked Adrien.

Gabriel was deadly silent.

"Father?" asked Adrien. Gabriel stuck his head up ,he huffed as he went out the door. Gabriel does not walk out the door but he decides to speak"You are not going to marry Marinette .

"You are going to marry Chloe. Her family has money. That's that" ordered Gabriel.

"But Father, is it okay if I..." before Adrien could finish his sentence ..

Gabriel shouted "I don't want to hear any of this -go to your room!"

Adrien's mouth was wide open as he walked sadly towards his room. Adrien got to his room. After he shut the door,he slid down on the door to the floor and burst into tears.


	5. Chapter 5:Like a Romeo and Juliet

Marinette was in her room reading a magazine. She heard pebbles hitting the window. When Marinette opened the window, there was Adrien standing out there in darkness. Marinette quickly ran downstairs. The without waking her parents as she made it downstairs "Hi Adrien." She said when she opened the door "

Hi Marinette." said Adrien."

"Are you taking me on a date?" asked Marinette .

"No ,not really." says Adrien.

"Wait why!?" said Marinette

"Cause my Father doesn't want me to be with you." answered Adrien ."

"What!?" shouted Marinette "

"I know." said Adrien,but then, feels Marinette's hand touching his cheek.

"Don't worry, maybe someday ,I could talk to him it'll be okay."said Marinette.

"Thanks Marinette." said Adrien , he kisses her on the forehead.

Marinette started to giggle ,"This is like a Romeo and Juliet Love Story."


	6. Chapter 6:A Talk to Adrien's Dad

The Next Day~

Marinette walked straight to Adrien's house. She rang the doorbell on the gate, a security camera came sliding out it..."Yes?"

Marinette was a little because it popped out of nowhere.

Marinette said "Hi I'm Marinette, I would like to speak to Mr.Agreste ,please?" The camera slowly disappeared. The gates slowly opened. Marinette went inside. She could see Mr.Agrsete standing waiting for her. When she finally reached him.

He asked "What is it?"

Marinette took a deep breath . She was ready to talk to Adrien's Dad about her and his son becoming a couple. "Hi ,Mr.Agreste ,I'm Marinette. I'm not sure that you know me but I'm Adrien's girlfriend." said Marinette .

Mr.Agreste raised an eyebrow this might be the girl that his son was talking about "Go ahead I'm listening." Said Mr.Agreste.


	7. Chapter 7:The Talk

One Minute Later~

"You see.. Adrien should date girls who aren't rich like Chloe." explained Marinette .

"Hmm.. I see." nodded Mr.Agreste

"But ,he should've told me sooner that he has a girlfriend!" shouted Mr.Agreste

"I know, you know how boys get ..heh ..heh." giggled Marinette .

Mr.Agreste looked down at Marinette and let out a smile

"Um Mr.Agreste?" asked Marinette . She never had seen Mr.Agreste smile like that in all he life. After he smiled, he let out a huge laugh.

"Comedians, I like it." said Mr.Agreste. He put his arm around Marinette .Marinette smiled at him ,as he continued laughing . She felt happy that she made the Dad smile.


	8. Chapter 8:I Guess We’re Offically Dating

At school~

While walking to class, Marinette spotted Adrien and ran up to him.

"Adrien, Adrien!", she called.

Adrien turned around, "Oh,hey,Marinette."

Marinette finally reached him. She tried to catch her breath,then looked up at him.

"I spoke to your Dad yesterday."

"Really?",asked Adrien, in confusion.

"Really! He liked me because it turns out he likes comedians." laughed Marinette. She brushed her hair to the side, then smiled at him with her blue eyes shinning like diamonds.

Adrien smiled with cheeks blushing red, "I guess we're now officially dating." Marinette cheeks turned red. The bell rings, which means they have to get into class, so they walked into class together and continued with the rest of their school day.

After school~

While walking outside together Adrien quickly thought of something before getting into his car,

"Oh Marinette, how about should I take you home?", he asked which made Marinette blush really red making her face look like a tomato.

Adrien stood a few minutes waiting for a answer, "Come on Marinette, I'm waiting." Marinette stammered making her body go off into different directions like a Raggedy Ann doll.

"Well ,uh, I",she was trying to find the perfect answer starting to make Adrien chuckle.

"You don't have to find the right answer, Marinette.you I will help you get home stated Adrien making Marinette smile at him. They both get in Adrien's car. They settled into the backseat with the driver in the front seat.

"Onward and please take this young lady to her home,please?", asked Adrien.

The driver responded with a grunt and drove off making Marinette very impressed by Adrien

"You are quite charming, Adrien.",said Marinette.

"Well, thank you,Marinette." Adrien gave her a handsome smile that kinda reminded Marinette of someone before that she'd know...but she kinda can't put her finger to it

"Oh well.", she thought as she laid back in her seat, until the car stops at her house.


	9. Chapter 9:Wanna Go Out

A Week Later~

After stopping an akumatized villain, Cat Noir And Ladybug, congratulated one another a job well done.

"Hey, um, Ladybug ?", queried Cat Noir. He rubbed his hair with his hand and shook himself off in a cat-like way.

"Yes, Cat Noir?", answered Ladybug.

"I was thinking.. maybe,do you wanna go out?", stammered Cat Noir.

Ladybug's cheeks blushed red instantly from the words of what her partner just said .

"Like on a date?", Ladybug was shocked.

"Uh, yes..on a date.", Cat Noir as he gave her a smile. The smile reminded her of another smile that was so similar. But it was not time to think about that right now. "S-sure, I would like to go on a date with you.", Ladybug stuttered.

Cat Noir bend down to kiss on her hands, Ladybug giggled.

Later~

On patrol, Ladybug and Cat Noir were hopping from building to building. While they were out they kept their eyes open hoping to find the perfect restaurant to have their date.

"So what restaurant should we go to? It had better not be any where dumb like Burger Barn !", laughed Ladybug.

"Hold on,my lady.", shushed Cat Noir.

Both of them stopped on a building, Cat Noir looked down a restaurant called, "La Petite Framboise".

"Oh, I have heard about that place! It is supposed to have great food there!",said Ladybug.

"Yep.", nodded Cat Noir.

Ladybug gasped,"Cat Noir look on the sign!"

The door that said, "Closed."

"I know so that's why we're going to be taking the balcony instead.", Cat Noir responded.

He grabbed his stick.

He held it out for Ladybug, then, made the stick go higher for them to reach the balcony. When they landed, they picked a good table for them to sit.

Cat Noir fooled around with the menu by making believe he was acting like a secret agent.

"Oh,you are a silly kitty, Cat Noir." , laughed Ladybug.

Cat Noir smiled.

"But that's not why I brought you here, though." Cat Noir stopped.

Ladybug laughed for a moment, then looked up at Cat Noir.

"Ladybug."began Cat Noir,"I need you to show me who you really are."

Cat Noir made Ladybug's eyes open.

"Is it really time?,thought Ladybug at Cat Noir's serious green cat-like eyes,then, took a deep sigh whispering,Spots off."


	10. Chapter 10:Reveal

Cat Noir's eyes widened in shock.. Ladybug,now Marinette, looked up at him after her de-transformation back into her normal.

"Hi,I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Marinette introduced herself.

Cat Noir blinked twice.

"I go to high school, my parents work at a bakery, and I have a boyfriend named Adrien Agreste."Marinette was breathless. Cat Noir giggled. Marinette stopped explaining about herself.

"What's so funny?", asked Marinette.

"Oh do you know who you are talking to?", asked Cat Noir with a smirk making Marinette look confused. Cat Noir gave her a familiar handsome smile.

"Adrien?", asked Marinette.Cat Noir nodded.

"Claws in.", he whispered as his de-transformation back to his normal.

"Hey,Marinette.", said Adrien.

"Hi,Adrien.", said Marinette.

"I know this is a weird and awkward time for us. If you think we should break up that's fine by..." Adrien stopped. Before he could say anything, Marinette walked towards him.

"Adrien, no matter what we are still going to be together. No matter what.", said Marinette softly.

They hugged and shared a kiss.

~From that moment on, whenever Marinette and Adrien are Ladybug and Cat Noir, they don't fight as partners, they now fight as a couple.

The End.


End file.
